


kiss me better

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Aoi is trans, Frottage, Hospital Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Fuuta ends up in the hospital, he and Aoi comfort each other.
Relationships: Kaminoshima Fuuta/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	kiss me better

**Author's Note:**

> Some FuuRizing smut today in honor of the SSOL~

Fuuta's usual smile was clouded by discomfort as he sat in his hospital bed. His eyes were kept on the television showing a variety show, but even that didn't do much to lighten his mood. It was just a stint of overnight observation after Fuuta collapsed during practice. Dehydration, they said, so he was given some vitamins through IV and being checked out for any underlying conditions. Aoi remembered how terrified he'd been, his heart beating so hard it hurt as they rushed to get Fuuta medical help.

The others had gone back home after finding that Fuuta was awake and well - Kouhei had lingered the longest, until Fuuta reminded him about his upcoming test. He smiled brightly and said, "Kou-nii-chan's so smart, I'd feel bad if you got a bad score because of me. I'll be okay for one night!" The brave face that Fuuta had put on for Kouhei had faded since, left in the sterile whiteness of the hospital.

"You'll be just fine, Fuuta," Aoi said, gently, and reached out for Fuuta's hand.

Fuuta immediately gripped it in his own, lacing their fingers together. Somehow, the gesture seemed to lighten Fuuta's entire disposition. "Hehe. I know. It's just... can you stay with me a little longer?"

When Fuuta pleaded like that, blue eyes shining directly at him, he couldn't refuse. "A little," he said. The truth was that he'd stay as long as Fuuta needed him, to the end of visiting hours and maybe longer, if they'd let him.

"Then, could you do something else, too?" The sweet tone Fuuta used made Aoi sure he was about to ask for something incredibly embarrassing, and he was only proven correct. "Can you lay with me?"

Aoi's face flushed slightly, thinking of what the nurses would think when they came by and found them both nestled together. A part of him balked at the request, but when he thought about refusing, the memory of Fuuta's unconscious body reappeared in his mind. What had happened today scared him so much, thinking that something terrible might happen to Fuuta... If they hadn't had practice today, and Fuuta was instead on the way to class, what would have happened? No matter how useless it was to fret over situations like that, Aoi couldn't help worrying. He climbed into the open space that Fuuta had made for him and squeezed him around the waist. Fuuta was just fine, he reassured himself, pushing his face into Fuuta's shoulder.

While Fuuta could be pretty oblivious at times, he wrapped his arms around Aoi right away, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Don't cry, Aoi. I'm okay, see?"

Aoi sucked in a shaking breath, and turned his head away. "I'm not crying, stupid." Though he couldn't deny his eyes were watery. Even though he was supposed to be here to comfort Fuuta, Aoi found himself being the one consoled, as Fuuta gently kissed his face, across his cheek and down to his jaw. It was a mixture of ticklish and warm, and Aoi finally turned to face Fuuta, his eyes were soft. Aoi was the one to give him a proper kiss, pulling him against his lips. He could feel Fuuta gasp against his mouth, his hand trailing down Aoi's shoulder and forearm to find his hand, and catching it tightly.

The two of them kissed deeply, Fuuta pushing his tongue in and Aoi eagerly receiving it, shuddering at how enthusiastic Fuuta was in everything he did. The tip of his tongue brushed against Aoi's teeth, making him tilt his face so Fuuta could lick his way deeper into his mouth. Aoi held back a moan, but as their tongues touched, he couldn't help himself. The sound reverberated through his throat into Fuuta's mouth, and just as quickly, Aoi felt the warmth at his hip transforming into hardness.

Aoi blushed hard. "Fuuta!" he whispered, scandalized.

Fuuta only gave a sheepish smile. "I can't help it, Aoi! You always get me really excited. I love touching you so much..."

Ah... Aoi never knew how to respond to Fuuta's direct words, but he certainly didn't hate it. It was that hesitation that made Aoi find himself being pushed onto his back with Fuuta settling over him. "Aoi," he murmured. "Can I touch you more?" He was asking with his words, but his body was already moving, grinding against him. The heat swelling in Aoi's lower half was growing hotter too - he could even feel himself getting wet in his underwear, his groin throbbing as Fuuta's cock rubbed against him through their clothes.

Aoi should have said they couldn't, not here, but Fuuta's excitement was contagious. He swallowed hard. The door was closed, and someone had checked in on Fuuta just a little while ago. Surely no one would barge in and find them, right? He slowly nodded and then gasped as Fuuta's hand shifted, pushing into his pants. Fuuta straddled one of Aoi's thighs, his erect cock rubbing against him, and found Aoi's swollen clit with his fingers.

Aoi had to bite his lips to keep from moaning out too loudly. He pressed a hand over his mouth, but Fuuta caught hold of it, grasping it firmly in his own. "F-Fuuta," he groaned, trying to complain. His objections went silent in an instant, drowned out by the electric sensation of Fuuta's fingers stroking him. Fuuta knew just how to touch him to make him crazy - his lips were at his throat, kissing and sucking at the skin there.

"You feel so wet, Aoi," Fuuta breathed, obviously excited by it. Aoi could feel him twitching every time his leg nudged up along Fuuta's cock as he leaned his body into Fuuta's eager touch.

"Come on, touch me," Aoi begged. His cunt was pulsing from arousal, so wet that Fuuta had noticed without even rubbing against the entrance of his pussy - until now, anyway. Aoi's breath stopped for a second as Fuuta's fingers moved downward, slipping into his pussy. Two was enough to spread him open, as Fuuta easily found Aoi's spot along his inner passage. Aoi's whole body was bucking into it, which encouraged Fuuta to move against him, too. He stifled his sounds of enjoyment as Fuuta thrust in and out of his cunt. The thumb pressed at the tip of his clit, rubbing in circles as he fucked Aoi on his fingers.

"A-Ah," Aoi felt his moans growing louder, as he clutched Fuuta's hand in his own, his free hand caught in Fuuta's hospital gown.

"Aoi," Fuuta called his name and captured his lips into a kiss. All Aoi could see was Fuuta's bright blue eyes staring into his, completely overwhelmed as Fuuta angled his fingers against that spot again and again. His cunt was tightening up around him, each stroke of his clit sending him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't do more than pant into Fuuta's lips, open mouthed as his tongue slid over his own.

Aoi clenched his eyes shut, sobbing with pleasure as his end finally came, waves of pleasure numbing his body. His cunt contracted around Fuuta, and he threw his head against the pillows, moaning out. His head was spinning and he took in a long breath, belatedly hoping there wasn't anyone walking by who could hear him.

Fuuta always liked to say that he loved watching Aoi come, and today was no exception. His eyes were rapt on his face as his rutting sped up. "You look so good," he whispered and his voice had that desperation to it, that lust that made Aoi know he was close, too. Aoi squeezed Fuuta's hand and gripped his hip with the other, guiding his movement against his thigh. It was only a matter of seconds more before Fuuta came undone over him. Fuuta's eyelids fluttered and his breath caught as the stimulation became too much. His hips jerkily thrusted forward as he reached his climax, leaving a wet spot against his hospital gown.

It felt so warm against Fuuta in the afterglow, as he laid against Aoi's chest, that Aoi almost didn't want to move. In fact, he nearly felt himself dozing off in the fuzzy, post orgasm delight. That was until the reality of the situation came back into his head. "Ah! Fuuta, I have to - clean up before someone finds us."

Fuuta grinned sleepily, nuzzling against his shoulder. "Mmm, just a little longer. I like being like this with you... I don't want it to end."

Despite the situation, Fuuta's words made his heart ache with adoration. Aoi decided he could put off cleaning up for now, and hugged Fuuta tightly. "Don't worry. We'll be together forever, remember?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
